


Oh my God, they were roomates

by pansexualdisaster



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualdisaster/pseuds/pansexualdisaster
Summary: Hansol and Wonwoo have been roomates for a while now, and friends for a little less longer, but still, they really care about each other. Now, Seokmin needs emotional support, and maybe he is going to rock their friendship a little bit.





	1. Chapter 1

Hansol and Wonwoo had been roomates for a little less than five months, but friends for over three. Their friendship had taken time to blossom because Hansol had felt like Wonwoo was a very reclusive person, and he did not want to cross his boundaries, whereas Wonwoo was just terrified of strangers, especially strangers who seemed to be as colorful and as easy-going and just overall as cool as Hansol was.

“Hansol ?”  
“Hm ?”  
“How was your day today ? What did you do ? Did you learn anything anything interesting ?”  
Hansol turned over, going from laying on his back to laying on his belly. This couch was really freaking comfortable. He looked down and his eyes met Wonwoo's, who was laying on his back, on the ground.  
“What, are you trying to put things I learned in philosophy in your next paper ?”  
Wonwoo winced : “Eh, you know me quite well don't you ? OK, OK, I am procrastinating on the history paper on USSR, trying to do the law one first.”  
It was quite a common thing for Wonwoo, both procrastinating when it came to history and trying to use some of Hansol's knowledge in his law papers. Hansol, still layng on the sofa, used his eyebrows as a way to level himself up and furrowed his eyebrows at the older, who smiled and shook his head : the due date was earlier for USSR than for the law paper, but he was still far from being late. Hansol went back to laying on his back, his arm hanging from the side, his hand right next to Wonwoo's face.  
“Hm, I have to be honest, my teacher was sick this morning, I did not have any class. Don't give me that look, I'm not the one rresponsible for her health. Instead, I spent quite some time with Seokmin, Mingyu and Minghao. The whole day actually.”  
“Are they dating already ?”  
“Who ?”  
“I don't know, all of them.”  
“Hao and Gyu yes. It's not been long I think. Either of them just said he loved the other and before they realized it the other one said it back and two hours later they were officially a couple, at last. The thing is, all of sudden, the trip they planned beforehand, you know, to Paris, they're leaving in five days I think ? It kind of sounds like they're going on a honeymoon now.”  
“But... Wasn't Seokmin included in the plan ? And the guy, uh, Songhwan was it ? Wasn't he supposed to come too ?”  
“Seungkwan ? Yeah, no, his cousin is getting married and family is really important for him. For Seokmin... Yeah, he might have even pitched the idea in the first place. But he asked both Seungkwan and I to come up with a lie that would at the same time be believable or easy to prove and that would not worry Mingyu nor Hao, so I guess he doesn't want to come anymore. He probably doesn't wat to intrude. Or has feelings for one of them, maybe both.”  
Hansol sat up while talking, and Wonwoo came to sit next to him, his legs crossed. He offered the younger his shoulder, who immediately rested his head on it. Wonwoo was thinking. As the innerr debate started taking more and more room in his mind, he started, quite automatically, playing with Hansol's hair. It had become somewhat of an habit between them, starting as something that would calm Hansol but then in any situation, it would relax the both of them and help Wonwoo think, by occupying his hands.  
He remembered a play he had seen once, in which a character said “Let's make that courage is stronger than fear.”. Of course, the circumstances he and the character were in were completely different but still, these words gave him strength and before he knew it, but without regretting his words, he said :  
“Why don't you invite him over ? Seokmin I mean.”  
“Are you sure ?”  
Hansol turned his head in a way that he was still resting it on Wonwoo's shoulder, but somehow their eyes could meet. That must have been really painful for the neck.  
“I-I mean, yeah, why not ? I'm pretty sure he needs a friend right now, I mean, friends that have not been in love with each other for ages and get to love each others properly for the first time right now right ? And you're his friend. And you've told me so much about him, I have to meet him at some point, right ?”  
“Hey, hey, hey, hey, 'woo, you don't have to justify yourself, ok ? I'm sorry if I made it seem like you did. I just want to be sure you're not just doing this because you are a nice person, but that you are also ccomfortable with the idea. I know you're not usually too keen on the idea that's all.”  
“No, no, really it's ok. And, I don't need to be around all the time anyways right ? But, I'd like to at least meet him ! The way you talk about him, it seems like someone nicer than you can exist !”  
The last two sentences were dripping with enthusiasm, and Wonwoo had a sincere smile on saying those words. Immediatly, Hansol smiles back.  
“Nicer than me probably, but I'd say he sits on an equal footing with you. Wonwoo, you're the best, ok ? I'm sure he'll really appreciate it. Also, I'm really proud of you."  
As he said these words, Hansol rose to his feet, kissed the top of the older's head and grabbed his phone. After a few taps on the screen, he brought the said phone to his mouth and said :  
“Hey Seok, I know we've seen each other a few hours ago but, I miss you dude, and you can come over if you want. It's my turn to choose which take out we're ordering tonight and, bam! I jus chose pizza. And if pizza is not enough to convince you, know you can probably meet my roomate Wonwoo tonight ! He might not stay with us the whole evening though, because he's got homework to finish. If you come of course. So, uh, yeah ahah, if you'd like to come, I'll send you the address !”  
Thoughtful Hansol, thought Wonwoo, he had even given him an alibi if he ever ran to his room if he got too anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this work is one of the first ever i'm sharing... i don't know if people will like it but it's kind of a pilot right ? i have a whole plot planned out in my head, if ever i dare sharing it. anyways, if you're reading this, you stuck with Hansol and Wonwoo till the end, and i hope you liked it ! i know this is shrt, but i will do longer, cause you know, it was supposed to be a pilot so i don't knoooow yeah ok. i'll just do longer next chapter :(


	2. Quattro Formaggi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza. And the Matrix.

Althought he is trying to pretend he is not nervous, he is terrified. Still, Wonwoo does not want to ruin this for Hansol. He knows how much Hansol wanted to invite people over, even if he never explicitely said it. He never did it though, and Wonwoo, althought his younger friend had always told him there was no reason to be, he still felt guilty. And Wonwoo had not lied, he really wants for Hansol to invite Seokmin over, or any of his friends as he wishes, but he still is scared and he hates himself for it. So he does not say anything, and goes to his room, telling Hansol that he has to start his law paper anyways, uh ? And he at least has twenty minutes before Seokmin arrives so he can do some research prior really getting into the subject. Really, during these twenty minutes, he does not get much work done. He can not help but imagine what Seokmin actually looks like. Tall ? Maybe he would be smaller than Hansol, hence smaller than him. He imagines Seokmin being small, like a puppy. Very large eyes. Glasses ? Yes, he probably has glasses and has probably the roundest, chubbiest face. He already heard his voice, when Hansol calls him when he was cooking (when he does so, he always end up putting whoever he calls on speaker phone), but then again, it was his phone call voice, how similar will it be to his real voice.  
While he is thinking, he can not help twisting his fingers and cracking his knuckles. Fuck, why can he not be comfortable ?  
Hey, he could calm down. Hansol had talked so much about Seokmin that he barely is a stranger anymore.

The twenty minutes of (non-)studying did not even last twenty minutes because as soon as he formulates this thought, he goes out of his room to join Hansol in the living room. 

“So, how's the studying going uh ?”  
“Oh, I worked plenty, I was wondering if you needed any help ordring the pizza ?”

Wonwoo can see Hansol's phone in the latter's hand, screen still lit up, number already dialed. He can also see Hansol wincing, trying to hide it as much as he can. Wonwoo extends his hand, putting it on Hansol's shoulder. 

“Do you want me to do it buddy ? Or do you want to do it ? It's ok if you do not want to do it. And I can hold your hand if you want to do it yourself.” He pauses a moment. “Just because you do it yourself does not you have to do this by yourself, ok ?” 

Hansol smiles, but a bit sadly it seems. He double-checks the number, triple-checks even, but at the moment Wonwoo thinks he is finally going to make the call, he hands him the phone. Wonwoo raises his head, from the phone to Hansol's face, ready to comfort him, but to his surprise, he does not have the apologetic look on his face he expected him to have. He's ok.

Hansol is ok. He does not feel guilty because he knows, he knows if Wonwoo offered to call the pizza place for him he meant it, and he is not being a bother right now. He also knows Wonwoo would have held his hand if he ever asked. And maybe, he would just hold his hand anyways to make sure he was ok, because those were things Wonwoo did. And he knows Wonwoo would never resent him for not being able to make a phone call. And he knows that if he asked for him to be there, Wonwoo would be there for each and every of his tries at making a god damn phone call, because there will be other tries, thanks to Wonwoo. 

Hansol offers Wonwoo a small smile, and he smiles back. The elder altought still slightly concerned his friend would hide pain from him, was relieved because he could feel the trust they put in each other.  
“What's Seokmin go-to pizza order ?”  
“_Quattro Formaggi_.”  
As he said these words Hansol had brought his left hand's fingers together and wiggled them in front of Wonwoo's face, causing for the both of them to crack up. 

Eight minutes later, the both of them were still laughing, even if they did not know for what anymore, and not remembering how they could possibly have ordered three pizzas amongst all this laughing when the interphone rang.

Hansol rose to answer after Wonwoo reminded him that it was not really polite to let your guest die on the pavement in front of the entrance of their building.  
Wonwoo got suddenly reminded that a stranger was going to enter the place he lived in, the place he happened to call his home. Just as he felt fear crash onto him, he thought about how much he trusted Hansol (and vice versa). He knew Hansol respected his boundaries and that he would not just invite anyone over. And maybe all the laughing had made him more relaxed, or maybe it was the image he had imagined of Seokmin earlier on, but he almost felt ok, even maybe a little excited to finally meet the Lee Seokmin he had heard so much about. 

A few seconds later, someone knocked on the door, which Hansol opened.  
Wonwoo, rose to his feet, taking the few steps separating him from the doorway.  
“Hey Seok ! Welcome to Wonwoo and I's appartment !”  
Hansol is hugging the new comer, but when they part, Wonwoo can finally distinguish Seokmin's features.  
Seokmin is taller than he imagined. Taller than Hansol, but smaller than him. Still, even if he was not small as imagined, he gave out a strong puppy like vibe. He had no glasses and was not chubby either, having more of a diamond shaped face, with a long straight face.  
Now that Seokmin was right in front of him, he was not intimidating at all, but not at all like he imagined. As he extended his hand in Seokmin's direction, he could not help but be disappointed in his third eye ; he could never be an fortune teller. 

“Hi, I'm Wonwoo, it's so nice to finally meet you, Seokmin !”  
“Hi I'm Seokmin !... But you already just said that. It's very nice to meet you too ! I've heard so much about you !”  
“Only good things I hope ?”  
“Well...”  
Seokmin turns to Hansol, then back to Wonwoo. The later would have gotten worried in the slightest if his and his roomate's guest inability to contain a smile was not so obvious.  
“Oh come on Hansol, you said you would not tell your friends about my tendencies to collect toes in my room... Well, if that can reassure you in the slightest, I could show you my collection.” Wonwoo says, now talking to Seokmin. “And maybe who knows, I'll have one more to add to my collection by the end of the night !”

Seokmin just bursts out laughing, quickly followed by Wonwoo's own laugh and nose scrunching. Hansol seemed a bit confused, but he quickly joined in.

Hanol had been stressed about the meeting, even if he had not said so or let anything show. It was the first time Wonwoo met any of his friends, and the said friend came directly into their home. He knew, or at least thought it was a lot to ask from his friend, but so far he was doing wonderful. Of course, Seokmin was the least intimidating and the friendliest person he knew, maybe ever really, so he knew it was the best first contact Wonwoo could ever have with his friends, but still. Until five seconds ago, a voice at the back of his head told him he had asked to much of his roomate and that really, he was not ready or did he really want to meet Seokmin, and that he had just given his approval for Seokmin's visit because he felt bad, or because Hansol had somehow forced him into it. But now, he was just relieved. Relieved ? Yes, he had never expeccted Wonwoo to do so well with strangers. Maybe he sould not have protected him so much. After all, his friend was a grown man, older than him even, he had no right to decide what would be good for him. He could worry for him, but most importantly, he had to trust him. He almost let himself feel bad, but then he decided to enjoy the time he got to with two of his closet friends, whih was going smoothly, at least so far. 

In the five minutes that followed, and before the pizza delivery person arrived, Wonwoo learnt that Seokmin was a year younger than him, which also meant he was a year older than Hansol. Still, the both of them had started university the same year, because Seokmin had taken a gap year to some volounteer work, teaching kids who had trouble learning some classes after class, some afterclasses he guessed. But anyways, this whole year of volounteer work had helped him figure out what he wanted to do : he wanted to be a teacher ; so he had become a language major and a philosophy minor, which is how he met Hansol because they had the same minor and so they had class together. They made a project together, and then the rest was history, and history had led all of them here. 

“God, I am so, so hugry right now.”  
“Don't worry we got you your favourite, Seok.”  
“_Quattro Formaggi_ ?”  
“_Quattro_ fucking _Formaggi_ my guy.”  
Seokmin and his stomach both let out a growl at the same time.  
“Did you even eat before you met up with Hao, Gyu and I ?”  
“Eh... I might have forgotten ? But it's ok, I'm not going to die anytime soon, since the pizza delivery person is on their way, right ?”

At the very same moment, the bell rang. Fuck, Seokmin's third eye was on a whole other level. Still, Wonwoo could not help but notice how, for a split second, Seokmin's face had just, decomposed at the mention of Minghao and Mingyu. Hansol was probably right, about Seokmin having feelings for either of them.

Half a salmon pizza in his stomach later, Wonwoo analyzes his own feelings and realizes he is feeling pretty comfortable, which he never expected. Seokmin is a great person to be around, and he feels like someone trustworthy, The eldest boy looks forward to really befriending him. He almost feels like Hansol could invite his friends over more often, and maybe he will offer Seungcheol to come over, because now the idea does not seem so terrible. He will maybe evoke the idea next time they do a project together ; they could do it at their appartment instead of going to the university's library, or the coffee shop which was across the street from said university.  
For the last few minutes, he just had been sitting back, at the edge of the couch as he always does, watching Hansol and Seokmin interract. He loves doing so, he loves watching people interact with others, even strangers at the coffee shop across the street from the university's library. He loves it, because this is how you can truly see how a person functions, not when they are interacting with you. He loves every grin he picks up on both Hansol and Seokmin's faces. He notices a dimple appears on Seokmin's chin when he smiles widely enough, and for whatever reason, he thinks it is cute. He also notices how Hansol seems to literally glow, in other people's presence. Or maybe it is just Seokmin's effect, because the boy seems to just be radiating positivity. Once again, he thinks he could not wait to be friends with him, for real, not just acquitances. 

Hansol is over the moon. Although Wonwoo was not very active in the conversation, he knows he is comfortable because he is displaying a small smile. The said smile is like jazz music at a family reunion, or a wedding : it is not, at any moment the main point of focus, because nobody really pays great mind to it, but everyone knows subconsciously it is here, and it makes the ambiance a lot nicer. Hansol is over the moon, because he gets to spent time with two of his closest friends, and these two had never crossed path before. Nevertheless, they seem to have hit it off pretty well, and Hansol can not help but think he has his share of doing into the creation of a new friendship, and even though he was anxious about their meeing at the beginning of the night this thought makes him feel good about himself. Hansol is over the moon, he is spending time with two of his closest friends in the world and he does not really know what he and Seokmin are talking about anymore they are just talking at this point when suddenly

“You're kidding, Wonwoo, you've never seen The Matrix ? Please tell me you're kidding.”  
“What ? Woo ? Pal, we've been roomates for five months and you still have not watched the Matrix ? You've been roomates with a student who majors in film production and minors in philosophy and you have not seen The Matrix ? You have never watched this wonderful gift no human has ever been worthy of, bless the Wachowski sisters ?”  
“Well... I've seen the first one. Kinda. It was a date so. Yeah. I did not do a lot of watching if you know what I mean...”  
“Eeeew, gross, I don't want to know what fourteen years old you did with his first girlfriend while he was supposed to watch the Matrix. That's blasphemy, 'Woo. Come on, Seokmin, say something !”  
“Uuuuuh, Hansol don't you dare blame this on me. I have known the man for two hours, you for five months, and I did not come to open your roomate's third eye – which you should have done by now - but that's what we are going to do anyways. Come on Hansol, How could you have let this slide ? The Matrix ? Hansol that's a serious crime. You're lucky I have not called the freaking police by now.”  
“Hey guys, I'm uh, still here ? Don't I have a say in this discussion ? I have lived healthly so far, Matrix or not Matrix, so I think it's not that big of a deal ?”  
“You lost your rights when you started making out with your partner instead of watchig Neo starting his journey to save the human race. Hansol, do you have the triology ?”  
“Hell yeah I do !”  
“Then, we're going on a mother freaking marathon, Wonwoo.” Seokmin pauses. “Unless, wait, uh, Hansol said you had a paper too finish ? Is it ok ? Wait are you ok with this whole marathon thingy ? We don't have to do this in one shot, because that's like three movies, three hours long each ? What I am trying to say is, do you agree with watching the Matrix with us ? Because at this point, I'm pretty sure Hansol and I are going to rewatch it all anyways.”  
Wonwoo bursts out laughing. He has not had this much fun in a long while. He also really apreciate that even though Hansol and Seokmin really want him to watch the Matrix, they will not force him into it. He feels safe, he feels respected, to put it simply he feels good. Also, tomorrrow is a Saturday and none of them have classes. So maybe...  
“Argh... I can't stay a heretic like that... Maybe we should... Yeah, let's do the whole fucking marathon if we have to ! And guys, I'm not doing this to make you happy -well, not just doing this to make you happy- but rather to avoid going to hell.”

As Hansol starts setting up the movie and Seokmin and Wonwoo to the kitchen, trying to see if they own any sweets they could eat during the movie, remebering half-way through that they have not eaten all of their pizzas but instantly deciding they will just keep it for breakfast tomorrow, the eldest boy realizes he did not even have to use the excuse Hansol had made up for him. He felt proud. And happy. And thankful. 

“By the way, what is your paper about ? The one I'm keeping you from doing that is.”  
“Urgh... I really don't want to think about it... It's boring really. I love learning but redacting papers ? Well... It depends on the subject I guess. I'd much rather do my law paper before my history one. But then again, it depends of what part of history I am working on... What about you ? Any homework you're procrastinating on like I am ?”  
“I have to say... Thank fudge we did not have philosophy today because... I procrastinated a lot and was really behind homework... But thanks to this teacher's not being here I caught up so... I'm good now.” Seokmin chuckles. “I guess homework is not the most important part of being a student uh... I love studyig but... Papers ? Not my favourite.”  
Wonwoo smiles back.  
“What do you do when you procrastinate then ?”  
“Try to learn new languages, or to better my knowledge in languages I already know... ish. And I love watching movies. Buut like, movies in any languages ? I love movies. That coe fromm everywhere. Because, movies are all, just movies, but they are so different ? I don't know. Well I'm kinda rambling but, yeah, I love movies. And foreign languages.”  
“Is there any movies you want to see next ? That are coming out soon ?”  
“Yeah plenty ! I'll let you and Hansol know maybe ? If you are interested of course. I know Hansol would probably like it because, he's a film production major and stuff. “  
“Yeah sure ! I'd love to have yours and Hansol's input on... just things, I really like to have otther people's point of view on things. It keeps me open minded and less self-centered I think.”

Wonwoo does not know why he is telling Seokmin all these things and he is pretty sure he shoud not open up to stranger just like that. He is a bit ashamed, but he decides to overthink about it later. What he said, he meant, so he is just going to stick with his answer. And if Seokmin does tell Hansol about a movie he wants to go and see, he will probaby go watch it with them if he is invited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is still a short chapter and that Wonwoo and Hansol were not the main focus of this chapter, but this is Seokmin's introduction ! thank you for sticking with me so far. I know the writting, the style is shitty but this is still my first "big" project in english so i'm only going to get better ! i wish you the most pleasant day <3


End file.
